


The Long Goodbye

by Lostane



Category: Director RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostane/pseuds/Lostane
Summary: 戈达尔/特吕弗（怂到不敢打tag系列
Kudos: 2





	The Long Goodbye

1971

从某种意义上来说，他构想过与让-吕克重新相遇的情景。有时当他在河岸的书报摊或咖啡馆瞥到墨镜和风衣的一角，这种情景就会无来由地出现在他的脑海中，让他一时间忘记自己与他人的交谈进行到了何处。

六八年之后他们不再见面，又过了一段时间他们甚至不再通信。然而让-吕克仍然隔着银幕、屏幕或是广播天线同他对话，而弗朗索瓦发现自己不由自主地被吸引，并在脑海中构建出想象中的争论，一如既往。让-吕克仍然稳定地占据着他生活的一部分，就仿佛从未意欲从中抽离一样——现在弗朗索瓦明白这的确是一个不可能的任务。大部分时候他奔波在片场、外省和外国，默许来自让-吕克的影像和声音的存在，像是一个角色接受被作者安排到其身上的反复出现的主题；小部分时候他感到恼怒。在巴黎，他从未与让-吕克偶遇，这有时令他感到不可置信。他甚至想象对方使用某种易容的装束来躲避自己，或是他们在巴黎永远流动着的人群中擦身而过，仿佛两个从未有过关联也永远不会有关联的陌生人一样。

弗朗索瓦从友人处得知让-吕克因车祸住院的消息，他在为下一部电影写剧本的空余时间里给让-吕克寄去一封措辞礼貌的慰问短信。回信在几天后送到他的门垫上，言辞间不经心地提到与他电话交谈的希望。弗朗索瓦没有给他打电话，而是在下一个周末去了他所在的医院。

弗朗索瓦从门后的阴影中出现时，让-吕克正靠在床头阅读一名早逝诗人的作品集，他的眼镜低低地架在鼻梁上。他抬起头时并不感到十分惊讶。不得不承认，弗朗索瓦是这样鲜活地存在于他的记忆中，以至于这个记忆中的形象走到现实中也似乎是一件自然不过的事情。

弗朗索瓦摘下帽子，向他点点头。“让-吕克。”他简单地说。

“弗朗索瓦。”

他将帽子和围巾挂在衣帽架上。让-吕克发现自己认识那条羊毛围巾——在数个冬天之前弗朗索瓦也戴过它。后者在征得他的同意后在给访客准备的椅子上坐下，与他拉开一段友善而谨慎的距离。

“你看起来不错。”弗朗索瓦说。这令让-吕克哑然失笑。他知道自己看起来并不好，在康复治疗和新片开机日程的双重压力下甚至显得憔悴。而现在他看清了弗朗索瓦脸上的神情，就好像在看自己的倒影：他看起来好像在无时不刻地被什么东西追赶。

“你在笑什么？”

“我想到一个画面，”让-吕克说，“两个人在冰面上行走。”

弗朗索瓦扯起嘴角，几不可见地摇摇头。他向后靠在椅背上。

“我最近总是想起以前的事情。在……所有事情发生之前。”他说。“你觉得这正常吗，让-吕克？”

“你来这里就是为了跟我谈论过去的吗，弗朗索瓦？”

“不然我们谈论什么？”弗朗索瓦盯着他的眼睛。“电影？”

让-吕克没有回答。他的内心突然产生了一种满溢的疲惫感，像是冬日融雪时的寒意。

弗朗索瓦把目光从他脸上移开，短促地吸了一口气，像是要说什么却没有开口。让-吕克审视着他。秋日午后的天光明亮而柔和，透过梧桐树叶间的缝隙落在他的肩头。让-吕克想象有一台摄像机，以窗框为边界取景，不用摇近以取特写，没有声音，只是静态的画面，比起一个镜头来说更像是一幅人像画，或是情人矜持的目光。

而在那一瞬间，仅仅是一瞬，他措不及防地被过去击中。在电影节的售票处旁边与他并肩而坐的男孩，在充斥暑热气息的狭小办公空间内四目相对的青年，在自制汽油弹的火光中对他微笑的同伴。奔跑，夜色掩蔽的巷道中未平息的喘息和笑声，或是手指触碰淤青和嘴唇掠过破损出血的眉角所带来的疼痛感。碎片化的影像，被梦境篡改的记忆，无限接近真实的过去。

现在怎么办呢？

他意识到自己在看着弗朗索瓦的眼睛，而后者也在看向他。

“我们现在算是什么？”他的访客垂下眼睛，几乎无声地问道。

让-吕克想象接下来的这个镜头，在纸面上手写的几个名词，用红笔于下方划线标出，在右侧打上问号。无解的问题和无问题的解。“我不知道，”他诚实地回答，“我不知道，弗朗索瓦。”

就是这样了，他想。那两个在冰面上并肩行走的人。就算其中一个滑倒了，也不会想着去抓住另一个人的手臂的。

“是啊。”弗朗索瓦说，好像和让-吕克在思考同样的东西。他站起身，倚靠窗框向外看。

“你最近忙吗？”让-吕克问。

“认真的？我以为你不想谈论电影。”

“我没在谈论它。”

弗朗索瓦偏过头看他。“几乎没时间回巴黎。一直在到处跑。我想你也是，在你不幸住到这里来之前。”

“的确如此。我必须尽快出去，简直没有时间让我住院。”

弗朗索瓦低头掩饰笑意，然后把视线移回窗外。“我在构思新剧本。”

“你觉得我会喜欢它吗？”

“如果我在报纸上看到你批判它的文章，我也不会很惊讶的。”他耸耸肩，脸上看不出表情。“但也许会有一个镜头中出现你和你的电影，或许是在一本杂志上。只是一个设想。”

让-吕克明白他的意思。“我们走在不同的道路上了，弗朗索瓦。”他说，以陈述一个事实的语气。

弗朗索瓦仍然没有看向他。“我们都不是年轻人了。”

“但我们也还没变老。”

一阵沉默。弗朗索瓦低头看他的手表。“我得走了。”他说，走到床边，向让-吕克做出抱歉的手势。“四点半我还要去见……”

让-吕克点点头。

“总有一天……”弗朗索瓦开口，但没有继续下去。他犹豫了一下，俯下身亲吻让-吕克的脸颊，堪堪避过唇角。然后他一言不发地转身去拿他的帽子和围巾。他在门口停了停。

“早日康复，让-吕克。”他说，然后推门离开。

让-吕克看着他消失在门后，仿佛从未出现在那里一样。过了一会儿，他低头翻开诗集，从刚才停顿的地方继续读下去。

fin.


End file.
